‘Kakegawa S69’ originated from a hybridization made in November 1999 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with scarlet colored flowers and semi-creeping habit known as 9B-74A. The male parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with pale apricot colored flowers and mounding habit known as 9B-22B.
In February 2000, F1 seed was sown from this cross and plants were transplanted to outdoors. These plants ranged from erect to semi-creeping habit and light orange to apricot flower color. Four plants with semi-creeping habit, light orange petals and pale corolla tube were selected and vegetatively propagated. In August 2000, these selections were evaluated again in an open field as plants generated from vegetative cuttings. One plant line was selected for its unique light orange flower color. The selection was vegetatively propagated again in February 2001 and evaluated in 9 cm hanging pots in a greenhouse and in an open field.
The selection was further evaluated from new vegetative plants in Salinas, Calif. during 2002. The selection was subsequently named ‘Kakegawa S69’. ‘Kakegawa S69’ was asexually reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and was determined to have its characteristics firmly fixed in successive generations of asexual propagation.